sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Angels (Team)
See also: Sky Pretty Cure (Team) , or just , is the official name of the team of the Series. The Guardian Angels team consists of eigth angelic warriors, as well as three supporting members and eight color guards from Skyriver. The team had its debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sky episode 07 and was completed in Angel Of The Stars' second episode. Description Goal The eight angelic warriors of the Guardian Angels of the Sky have granted their powers from the color guards of the land of Rainbows, Skyriver. According to the Skyriverian legend, only the chosen ones can wield the power of the rainbow and defeat the eternal darkness. Those chosen ones are the descendant of the mighty warrior of holy light, known as Grand Angel Iris. The mission of the Angels is to stop the eternal darkness from taking over the world and to protect the seven colored rainbow that shines over Skyriver. Members *'Akabayashi Rubi/Guardian Angel Chimaira:' The Guardian Angel of passion, who protects the red fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the burning element of fire. *'Yuuki Ririan/Guardian Angel Ampere:' The Guardian Angel of true strength, who protects the golden fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the charged element of electricity. *'Tachibana Amber/Guardian Angel Aurorae:' The Guardian Angel of elegance, who protects the orange fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the illuminating element of light. *'Minotori Ema/Guardian Angel Clover:' The Guardian Angel of nature, who protects the green fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the wafting element of wind. *'Aoba Sapphie/Guardian Angel Sicilia:' The Guardian Angel of talents, who protects the blue fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the crushing element of water. *'Amashiro Kiyomi/Guardian Angel Millennia:' The Guardian Angel of intelligence, who protects the silver fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the countless element of time. *'Loo/Nobumoto Rosuke:' The first supporting member, who's a warrior student coming from the world of Kamon. He supports the angels during their fights and helps them to get stronger. *'Takagi Chris:' The second supporting member, who's an average high school student from Japan. *'Kisaragi Yumi:' The third and final supporting member, who used to be a villain of the team. She is an average girl in the girls' age, who does her best to support them, even though she can't fight with them. Guardian Stars is a sub-team of the Guardian Angels team. The Guardian Stars consit of a duo of angelic warriors, which fights with the powers of the blooming fragments of the rainbow. Besides the two warriors, the Guardian Stars also consist of two color guards. Even though being their own team, the Angels of Guardian Stars are usually considered as members of the Guardian Angels team. Members *'Momozaki Rikka/Guardian Angel Papillon:' The Guardian Angel of love, who protects the pink fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the blooming fragment of love. *'Itou Ami/Guardian Angel Cavetta:' The Guardian Angel of dreams, who protects the purple fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the blooming fragment of dreams. Trivia References Category:Guardian Angels Category:Groups